Loca
by Baru-Black
Summary: ¿Songfic? Es mi primer fic no-slash. Esta basado en la canciòn Loca de Chico Trujillo deje el link de ytube para que la escuchen . Ron/Luna 3


**Loca – Chico Trujillo**

Loca, loca, loca

Te volviste loca y disparaste frente a mí

Que te habías enamorado hace unos años sin decirme nada

Entonces la emoción confirma el sentimiento

Que mala suerte en el amor,

Ni buena suerte en el juego

Y si al final lo que hay que vivir lo que hay que soñar

Hay que vivirlo

Te vuelvo a dar las gracias / te vuelvo a dar las gracias

Me muero por saber que pasó contigo,

Todos estos años en que no nos vimos

Me muero por saber que paso en tu casa

Necesito esa cara de vulgaridad en mi cama

La que me dice que hacer / la que pregunta / ¿Por que? / ¿Como? / No se y ¿Donde?

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v=ZwtcyXl5y9c

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa mañana te vi por la calle, cosa rara, llevaba días tomando el desayuno en ese café, cerca del Ministerio, ibas caminando sin prisa, el tiempo al parecer no paso por ti. Las cosas seguían teniendo el dulce color de la niñez ante tus ojos, los cuales seguían igual de curiosos y atentos, deteniéndose en cada insignificante cosa que te llamase la atención, sumados a tu pelo, que aun desordenado se las ingeniaba para revolotear sin preocuparte.

Cuando me levanté y trate de acercarme a ti, notaste mi presencia y sin pensarlo sacaste un papel de tu bolsillo y anotaste rápidamente algo en él. Corriste hacia mí y cuando me tuviste en frente, tomaste mi mano y dejaste en ella el papel arrugado que escribiste para mí. Sin decir nada, me robaste un furtivo beso, y sonriendo te fuiste, dejándome ahí, solo.

"_Aun te amo_" Decía la nota.

Al llegar a casa, ni siquiera me detuve a comer algo, me senté en la cama y las ideas, pensamientos y sensaciones no paraban de agolparse en mi mente, y lo que es peor, algo en mi corazón pareció revivir. Algo que creí haber perdido años atrás, me gritaba furioso que seguía ahí.

Tras tanto tiempo ese _algo _seguía ahí, después de que intenté enterrarlo bajo toneladas de experiencias, ese _algo_ que olvidé cuando decidí tener una tranquila y estable vida junto a Hermione que terminó siendo exactamente lo que todos querían que fuera, pero no fue lo que yo pensé que seria, quise obligarme a quererla, pero me costo cerca de 3 años terminar todo ¿Cobarde? Quizás si. Simplemente no funcionó, quizás solo fue mala suerte. Y a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en mi vida, _eso _no desapareció, y la noche del día en que te vi volvió con más fuerzas que nunca, quemando mis entrañas de un modo que pensé nunca volvería a sentir.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a buscarte al mismo lugar en que nos habíamos encontrado, debías estar ahí, debías aparecer. Necesitaba hablarte y aclarar esto. Con tu nota desmoronaste lo que recordaba y lo que creía querer. Necesitaba saber y lucharía por que me lo dijeras. Solo necesitaba encontrarte. Esa mañana esperé horas y no apareciste. Pero si tengo que dar vuelta Londres Mágico por que tus ojos me digan lo que sientes, lo haré.

Pasó una semana y de a poco, junto con calmarme, los recuerdos de nuestra época de colegio comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, como olas de tormenta que arremetían contra la pacifica costa. Comencé a asimilar que durante ese último año, estuviste junto a mí todo el tiempo, acompañándome, obligándome a no sentirme solo, intentando que viera el mundo como tú lo hacías, queriendo subirme el animo convenciéndome que hiciéramos cosas de niños, enseñándome hechizos y pacientemente esperando hasta que los realizaba bien, si hasta me llevabas dulces a las rondas de prefecto, Por Merlín que fui idiota. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, queriéndome y yo sin poder verlo. Estaba tan concentrado en que Harry estuviera bien y obsesivamente intentando que Hermione me quisiera que nunca me detuve a pensar en lo bien que me sentía junto a ti y como odiaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, y mucho peor, sin entender que me querías y me lo demostrabas día a día.

La noche que recordé el primer beso que me diste, simplemente quise golpearme contra algo demasiado contundente. Recordé tus ojos, que en ese momento no entendí por que brillaban, casi como si fueras a llorar. Ahora lo sé, era miedo, miedo de que me pasara algo. No me dijiste nada, simplemente me mirabas fijo, como queriendo decir algo -"_te amo" – _pensé que te emocionaba el hecho de que fuera con Harry, que fuera la ultima batalla, pensé que no querías perder a tus amigos. Recuerdo que cuando no pudiste mantener más la mirada, me besaste, de un modo tan especial, tan significativo como nadie me había besado, algo en mí impidió que lo interrumpiera, como si siempre hubiese querido ese beso. Pero cuando me dejaste ahí, despidiéndote con tu gran sonrisa, pensé que solo nos habíamos confundido, OH que imbecil he sido.

Lo que nunca olvidé fue que al volver corriste y me abrazaste, como si en ello se te fuera la vida, también recuerdo que traías ese extraño colgante. Y sonrío cada vez que pienso en que terminó en el piso, junto a mi camisa y el resto del uniforme. Te aclaro que cierro los ojos y te veo mirándome, y me invade tu olor. Esa noche tampoco entendí lo que me decías sin palabras, manteniéndome la mirada, rogándome que te entendiera.

Ahora 6 años después entiendo todo. Ahora que no sé donde estas. Ahora que no te tengo aquí, para sonreírme, abrazarme y reírnos hasta que los demás no existan. Ahora que volviste a desaparecer de mi mundo. Pero ahora te busco y te seguiré buscando. Espero que mi lechuza te encuentre. Lo espero por nosotros"

Ron terminó de escribir la carta, en el mismo lugar donde la vio una semana atrás. Al meter la carta en el sobre, sintió unas cosquillas en el hombro, para girarse rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos y una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría:

Ron ¿Me buscabas?

Mi amada Luna, loca, siempre supiste que hacer. Esto ya no es suerte. No te vuelvo a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baru_black

Ojala les guste. Esta dedicado a Secret_Silence, que no quería que Luna se quede con Ron, pero a mi me gustan juntos (Obviamente si dejamos de lado que Ron es de Draco, y si no, de Blaise) REVIEW?


End file.
